A Study in the Pink
by SallyPejr
Summary: (Mladý detektiv, část 1) - Mladého detektiva Sherlocka zaujal případ podivných sebevražd...
1. Chapter 1

_**X**_

_Na pitevně tváří v __tvář__ stěně plné malých kovových dvířek stojí tucet studentů medicíny a jeden profesor s holou hlavou a výrazem buldoka._

_„Takže, panstvo." protáhne profesor Hinde a odtřížím zrakem přejede po přítomných, načež se obrátí ke chladícím boxům. Otevře jedný v nižších dvířek a napůl ven vysune tělo velice obézního bělocha po šedesátce._

_„Představuji vám pana Andersona." prohlásí profesor a vydá s k dalším dvířkům. Tuto lednici okupuje hubený, skoro až vychrtlý černoch s několika škrábanci v obličeji._

_„Toto je pan Mackintosh." mávne profesor Hinde rukou k tomuto tělu. „A třetím vyvoleným je slavná paní Watsonová." vytáhne profesor z lednice tělo asi čtyřicetileté ženy s blond vlasy sestříhanými na mikádo._

_„Takže šéfy máme vybrané, čumilové se postaví stranou, já jsem jen supervize." tleskne profesor rukama a stoupne si na druhý konec pitevního sálu. _

_Tři šéfové nebo-li studenti, podle kterých profesor pojmenoval mrtvé, se vydají ke svým tělům. Tlustého bělocha získal tmavovlasý mladík, který má ve tváři výraz, co všem jasně naznačuje, že se považuje za lepšího, než jsou ostatní. Vyhrtlého černocha dostal na starost vysoký hubený mladík s kudrnatými rezavými vlasy, kulatými brejličkami a s vážným výrazem. Na ženu připadl spíše menší mladík s krátkými pískovými vlasy a docela příjemným výrazem v obličeji. Všichni medici i tito tři na sobě mají zelené pracovní oblečení a rukavice, protože vše na pitevně patří mezi kantaminované předměty, ale tři šéfové si navíc nasadí masku, čepici a jednorázovou igelitovou zástěru._

_„Do práce, pánové. Nemíním tu strávit mládí." prohodí profesor s krapet netrpělivým podtónem v hlase._

_**Molly**_

_Papírování mě nikdy moc nebavilo, ale patří to k práci na patologii a ta mě baví hodně. Je to zábava. Což vlastně zní hrozně. Kdybych tohle řekla nahlas, lidi by si mysleli, že jsem divná. I když to si myslí i teď, když jim řeknu, že mám práci na pitevně. Jen si povzdechnu a pokračuju v třízení dokumentů do správných složek. _

_Najednou někdo vpadne do kanceláře._

_Vysoký hubený mladík v dlouhém kabátu. Okolo obličeje má omotanou šálu, takže mu jdou z obličeje vidět jen neuvěřitelně bledé oči, ale poznala bych ho kdekoliv na světě._

_„A-Ahoj, Sherlocku." hlesnu s idiotským úsměvem. Proboha! Sherlock se mi líbí, co jsem ho prvně uviděla. Je úžasný, chytrý a skvěle vypadá. Dokonce i teď, když si setřepává sníh z těch svých kudrnatých vlasů, tak bere dech, jenže- Jenže já jsem prostě moc stydlivá a nervózní! Nedokážu ho ani pozdravit, aniž by se mi třepal hlas, natož ho někam pozvat, třeba i na obyčejné kafe. Přitisknu si k sobě složku, kterou jsem zrovna zakládala a dál se na Sherlocka culím._

_„Co potřebuješ?" zeptá se ho. Na okamžik mě napadne, že třeba přišel za mnou, ale hned tu myšlenku zamítnu. Pro Sherlocka existují jen zločiny, lidi ne. _

_„Potřebuju vidět tělo Beth Davenportové." řekne Sherlock krátce. „Přivezli je sem včera."_

_„J-jistě." zajíknu se trochu a začnu se prohrabávat složkami. _

_Sherlock má zase ten chladný, úsečný tón, jako vždy, když ho naštve policie. To se poslední dobou stává často. Sherlock je občas až příliš- svůj. _

_„Tady to je. Beth Davenportová. Je už po pitvě, ale zpráva není sepsaná. Dostali ji na starost medici a ti s papíry nikdy moc nespěchají." pousměju se trochu omluvně. Propána, dělám, jako by to byla moje chyba._

_Sherlock se trochu zamračí a podívá se stranou._

_Nesnáším, když dělá tyhle štěněčí oči. Vždycky přitom vypadá tak roztomile a zranitelně, že mu chci pomoct._

_„Někteří z nich jsou ještě tady, můžu je zavolat, jestli chceš-" navrhnu s nervózním úsměvem a mávnu rukou ke dveřím na chodbu._

_„To by bylo skvělé." usměje se Sherlock. Tedy- jeho ústa se usmívají, ale jeho oči ne. _

_Zavrtím hlavou, abych na to nemyslela. Sherlock chce najít jednoho medika, takže teď není ten pravý čas na spekulace nad jeho úsměvem. _

_„Profesore Hinde, dobrý den." usměju se na vyučujícího. Profesor Hinde mě měl z anatomie._

_„Molly Hooperová. Co potřebujete?" _

_„Vy jste dneska měli pitvat jednu ženu." řeknu nejistě. „A já bych potřebovala vědět, kdo ji dělal."_

_„Je snad něco špatně?" zamračí se profesor Hinde nespokojeně._

_„Ne, to ne, pane." vyhrknu rychle. „Jen by s ním někdo potřeboval mluvit ohledně té mrtvé." mávnu zápěstím ke kanceláři, kde jsem nechala Sherlocka. Jenom doufám, že neutekl na sál. To by mě stálo místo. Nemá vlastně přístup ani do té kanceláře._

_„Kdo je ten někdo, kdo s ním chce mluvit?" zamračí se profesor trochu podezíravě._

_„No, pracuje u policie. Nebo spíš pro policii. Pomáhá jim s řešením vražd." vysvětlím trochu neobratně. Z moci jaké autority vlastně dělám Sherlockovi poslíčka?_

_„Zaveďte mě za ním." rozkáže mi profesor Hinde._

_Nechci mu odporovat, závisí na něm moje úspěšné ukončení studia, tak poslechnu. Ale předem je mi jasné, že Sherlock nebude mít radost._

_„Tohle je Sherlock Holmes a toto je profesor Hinde." představím ty dva krátce a rychle zajdu za stůl._

_„Vy prý chcete mluvit s mými studenty." zahromuje profesor._

_„Ne. Chci mluvit jen s jedním z nich. S tím, co pitval ženu lehce přes čtyřicet let, mírná obezita, nedostatek pohybu, krátké mikádo akorát pod uši, které ji vůbec neslušelo, nepatrná jizva přes pravé obočí." vychrlí ze sebe Sherlock s __razancí samopalu. _

_Vypadá tak impozantně, když na profesora shlíží tím svým chladným pohledem._

_„Znal jste ji?" diví se profesor._

_„Nikdy jsem ji neviděl." mávne Sherlock netrpělivě rukou. „Můžete mi říct, který z vašich studentů provedl její pitvu?"_

_„Ženskou dělal akorát Watson." odpoví mu profesor váhavě a podezíravě si Sherlocka prohlíží. Takhle se na něj dívá většina lidí._

_„Ovšem to neřeší problém, proč se o ni zajímáte. Z profesionální hlediska se i na mrtvé vztahuje lékařské tajemství-"_

_„Které ovšem pozbývá na platnosti, jedná-li se o zločin, do kteréžto kategorie spadá i vražda." skočí mu Sherlock do řeči._

_Já jen stojím na místě a lítám pohledem z jednoho na druhého._

_„Ta žena spáchala sebevraždu, jinak bychom ji nedostali na starost." zamračí se profesor Hinde._

_„A já právě dokazuju, že je tomu jinak." vrátí mu Sherlock upřený pohled. „A teď zpět k tématu. Kde je Watson?" _

_Cuknutí oka profesora Hindea znám. Znamená to, že bude vyhazovat: od zkoušek, ze školy, v tomto případě z kanceláře. Jen pevněji chytnu složku, kterou jsem už tak dost zmuchlala._

_„Pane profesore?" Do kanceláře nakoukly dvě studentky a tak mě překvapily, že jsem sebou trhla. „My už půjdeme."_

_„Dobrá." pošle je profesor mávnutím ruky pryč._

_„Neviděly jste Watsona?" zeptá se jich Sherlock s milým úsměvem._

_„John je prý ještě v šatně." odpoví mu jedna z dívek, než odejdou._

_Sherlockův falešný úsměv zmizel stejně rychle jako se objevil._

_„Skvělé." řekne potichu a tak nějak vypočitavě. _

_„Děkuji za váš čas, profesore Hinde." obrátí se Sherlock na profesora. „Molly." kývne na mě hlavou a zmizí._

_„A-ahoj." hlesnu překvapeně._

_Profesor beze slova odejde._

_Jen si sednu a povzdechnu si. Proč se zrovna já musím zakoukat do toho největšího podivína v celém Londýně? Ale když on je tak krásný a chytrý. A tajemný. Zase si povzdechnu. Měla bych raději pracovat, ne vzdychat._

_**Sherlock**_

_Ze šatny mediků vyjde trojce mladíků v mém věku; vysoký zrzek s kulatými brýlemi, Skot a silný astmatik s problémy v rodině, na ježka ostříhaný blonďák s darovaným telefonem v ruce a dobrou fazičkou a druhý o dost vyšší blonďák, silný kuřák, co inklinuje k alkoholismu._

_„-jasně a Viktoriin kříž za službu vlasti." ušklíbne se zrzek. Podle přízvuku je někde od Edinburgu._

_„John? Leda in memoriam." plácne vysoký blonďák třetího ve skupině._

_„Jo, jen si dělejte srandu." usměje se John a schová telefon s rytinou na zadní straně do kapsy kalhot._

_„John Watson?" oslovím ho._

_Krátkovlasý mladík se zastaví a s tím samím veselým úsměvem se na mě podívá. Podle výrazu v modrých očích je jeho radost upřímná. A zvědavost taky._

_„Kdo se ptá?" zaptá se mě John. _

_„Jmenuju se Sherlock Holmes a potřeboval bych s vámi mluvit o Beth Davenportové." řeknu a nátáhnu k Johnovi ruku._

_„O kom?" zatváří se John trochu zmateně, ovšem stisk jeho ruky je pevný a jistý._

_„Ta žena, kterou jste pitval." upřesním. „Ale tohle není téma, které by se mělo probírat na chodbě." střelím pohledem po zvědavém Skotovi a alkoholikovi, pokynu Johnovi rukou ke schodišti a vyrazím tím směrem. V laboratoři by měl být větší klid._

_„Vlastně bych to s vámi neměl probírat vůbec." řekne John vážně, i když v jeho hlase zní i podtón zvědavosti. „Lékařské tajemství a tak."_

_Zastavím se s jednou nohou na schodech a napůl se otočím, takže k Johnovi stojím bokem, i když se dívám přímo._

_„Tady jde o zločin, Johne Watsone. O vraždu." řeknu mu s klidem a pokračuju v cestě._

_„Vraždu?" zopakuje John nechápavě, ale pak si popoběhne, aby mě dohnal. „Ale ta žena nebyla zavražděna." řekne trochu zmateným tónem, ale já dál pokračuju v cestě. Samozřejmě, že byla zavražděna a ti dva před ní také. A já to dokážu, i kdyby se New Scotland Yard stavil na hlavu. _

_Laboratoře v patře jsou přístupné pouze pro zaměstnance patologie, ale o to se nemusím starat, když mám duplikáty klíčů od většiny dveří v budově._

_„Koho se ta vaše vražda týká?" zeptá se John zvědavě, když za sebou zavře dveře. Střelil pohledem k hodinám nade dveřmi a opře se o stůl. _

_„Pitval jste tělo a ptáte se, kdo byl zabit?" zeptám se ho a udiveně zvednu obočí. To jsou otatní lidé vážně tak tupí?_

_„Ta žena se otrávila sama." založí si Joh ruce na prsou. „Žádné vnější ani vnitřní známky souboje ani obrany. Žádné podlitiny ani odřeniny kromě těch, které způsobil pád na zem, ale za ten mohla kombinace jedu a alkoholu, nikdo cizí. Na prstech měla stopy jedu, stejně tak na rtech."_

_trochu pochybovačně se na něj zamračím, ale John Watson mi pohled s klidem vrací. Očividně zná svou práci, i když teprve studuje a stojí si za svými názory._

_„Kdo vůbec jste, Holmesi? Taháte ze mě informace o mrtvé s výmluvou, že vyšetřujete vraždu." řekne John tázavě._

_„To není výmluva, ale pravda. Jsem detektivní konzultant."_

_„Dtektivní konzultant? Co to je?" Johnovo obočí vystřelilo údivem až do vlasů. _

_Jen si v duchu povzdechnu, ale není to jeho vina, že o této práci nikdy neslyšel._

_„Řeším zločiny. Pokaždé, když je policie v koncích, což je skoro pořád, požádají mě o radu a já jim vyřeším případ." řeknu v krátkosti._

_Odpovědí mi je Johnovo pochybovačně zdvyžené obočí a sevřené rty._

_„Proč by si policie nechala radit od týpka, co sotva dodělal školu?" zeptá se John._

_„Protože jsem mnohem chytřejší než oni." odpovím s klidem, ale Johna jeho pochybovačný výraz neopouští. Chce důkaz? Má ho mít._

_„Jmenuješ se John Watson, studuješ medicínu a plánuješ si, že se staneš armádním lékařem. Máš bratra jménem Harry, který se rozešel s dívkou jménem Clara. Byla to dlouholetá známost, možná i sňatek, ale během posledního roku se rozešli. Vytváříš si silná citová pouta k různým věcem, jako je například tenhle batoh, který jsi podědil po otci nebo jsi ho od něj dostal jako dárek. Mohl bych pokračovat, ale nač tě zdržovat, když máš mít dneska odpoledne schůzku?" řeknu rychla, než se zarazím. No skvělé. Zase jsem se neudržel a teď si vyslechnu nekonečný monolog na téma, co jsem to za psychopata._

_Během mé řeči se Johnův výraz změnil z pochybností v šok, až nakonec zakotvil na nevěřícím úžasu._

_„To bylo- úžasné." zmůže se na větu a ušklíbne se. _

_„Myslíš?" zeptám se pochybovačně a znovu si ho prohlédnu. Myslí to vážně nebo ne?_

_„Jo. Bylo to fantastické." uchechtne se John._

_„Tak obvykle lidi nereagují." zamumlu si pro sebe. Tohle mě překvapilo._

_„A jak obvykle lidi reagují?"_

_„Pošlou mě do háje." pokrčím rameny._

_John skloní hlavu, prohrábne si vlasy a znovu se pobaveně uchechtne._

_„Jak to všechno víš? Chci říct- to o mé rodině a tak." zeptá se zvědavě a znovu se na mě podívá._

_„Nevím to. Vidím. Pozoruju." řeknu trochu nedůtklivě. Kdy si svět konečně uvědomí, že dedukce není otázkou vědomostí, ale přesného pozorování?_

_„No, dobrá. Tak podle čeho jsi po odpozoroval?" mávne John netrpělivě rukou. Zvědavě se na mě dívá a kolem úst mu pořád pohrává onen drobný úsměv._

_„Jméno a obor mi více méně řekl tvůj profesor." pustím se do vysvětlování. „Když jsi vycházel ze šatny, bavili se tví spolužáci, že bys mohl získat Viktoriin kříž, což je vojenské vyznamenání za statečnost v boji. Studuješ medicínu, takže chceš být nejspíš vojenský lékař. V ruce jsi držel mobil, moderní typ v prodeji maximálně půl roku. Je na něm vyryté věnování. Pro Harryho od Clary XXX. Ty X znamenají polibky, takže dárek od přítelkyně a dlouhodobé, možná i manželky, protože mobil patří k těm dražším. Pokud nevedeš dvojí život, o čemž upřímně pochybuji, tak jsi tenhle telefon dostal od Harryho. Chtěl se ho zbavit. Razešli se, nebo spíš on se rozešel s ní. Je naštvaný, zbavuje se vzpomínek, tedy i telefonu, který od Clary dostal. Dal ho tobě jste si tedy blízcí. Nejspíš příbuzní. Otec ne. Mobil je moderní, má spoustu vymožeností, internet a tak, není to dárek pro muže ve věku tvého otce a navíc, který otec by dával synovi dárky od své ex? Takže Harry musí být bratr. Mohl by být i bratranec, ale to byste k sobě museli mít nezvykle blízko. Tvůj batoh je starý a dost obnošený. Byl několikrát opravován, dvakrát popruh, minimálně jednou dno. Buď ti na něm záleží, nebo si nemůžeš dovolit nový. Tvoje rodina je schopná tě poslat na medicínu, takže pravdou bude to první. Batoh je střihem hodně starý, mohl patřit tak tvému otci. Kdyby to byl obyčejný dárek, nestaral by ses o něj tak pečlivě, pokud by obdarování nebylo spojené s nějakým výjmečným okamžikem. Další možnost je, že sis ho přivlatnil po otcově smrti. Že máš dnes odpoledne schůzku je jasné podle toho, jak často se díváš na hodiny. Kontroloval sis čas na mobilu, když jsi vycházel ze šatny a dvakrát na hodinách tady; když jsme přišli a během rozhovoru. A podle výrazu, který jsi měl, bude ta schůzka brzo, ale ještě ji stíháš." vysypu ze sebe v rychlosti._

_„Úžasný." uchechtne se John znovu. „To je každý takhle průhledný?"_

_„Jo." přikývnu na souhlas a trochu pobaveně sleduju Johnův udivený výraz._

_„Aspoň že nejsem jediný. A s tou schůzkou máš pravdu, budu muset jít." řekne John, když opět zkontroluje a postaví se rovně. „Tohle bylo velice- poučné setkání." řekne zamyšleně a s úsměvem ke mně natáhne ruku._

_„Děkuji za informace." kývnu hlavou a potřesu nabízenou pravicí._

_„Těšilo mě. A hodně štěstí s tím případem." dodá John mezi dveřmi, než vyrazí pryč._

_Chvíli stojím na místě a pozoruji dveře. Zajímavé, asi první cizí člověk, kterému jsou oznámil, co jsem si o něm vydedukoval a neřekl mi, že jsem pošuk. Pomalu se obrátím k hodinám na stěně. Mě dnes taky čeká jedno setkání a bude nejspíš patřit k těm nepříjemnějším. Ale ještě mám čas._


	2. Chapter 2

_**John**_

_Venku sněží spíše krupice než sníh. Na pořádné vločky je příliš velký mráz, což můžu dokázat na vlastní kůži. Mám tak zmrzlé ruce, že skoro necítím prsty, ale můžu si za to sám, rukavice jsem nechal na koleji. Ulice Baker Street není od nemocnice moc daleko, tak jsem se rozhodl jít pěšky a neutrácet za taxík, ale teď mi to příjde jako neuvěřitelně hloupý nápad._

_Zmrzlou rukou zaklepu na dveře s číslem 221B. Na klepadlo se neodvažuju sahat ze strachum, aby mi k němu nepřimrzla ruku. Domlouval jsem se s majtelkou na podnájmu a nabídka v tomto domě zněla dost lákavě, ale vzhledem k umístění Baker Street je ta nabídka až podezdřele výhodná. Byty v téhle části města jsou drahé a na to jakožto student nejspíš nebudu mít._

_Za dveřmi se ozvou trochu cupitavé kroky a vzápětí mi otevře usměvavá starší paní ve tmavé nabírané halence._

_„Dobrý den, jmenuji se John Watson, volal jsem vám ohledně podnájmu." představím se._

_„Jistě." přikývne žena hlavou. „Já jsem paní Hudsonová a budu vaše domácí."_

_„Těší mě." pousměju se a podám jí ruku."_

_„Božíčku, vy máte ale zmrzlé ruce!" vyleká se paní Hudsonová, sotva se dotkne mé ruky a zatáhne mě do domu. „Měl byste nosit rukavice, tohle je o zdraví. Uvařím vám aspoň čaj, ať se trochu zahřejete. Ale jen pro tentokrát, jsem vaše domácí, ne hospodyně."_

_„To by od vás bylo milé." pousměju se a rozhlédnu se po úzké chodbě a schodišti do patra._

_„Pojďte nahoru." vyzve mě paní Hudsonová a vyrazí po schodišti vzhůru. „Vaše ložnice bude až úplně nahoře. Ložnici v prvním patře si zabral stávající podnájemník. V patře je také společná koupelna, ložnice a kuchyň, však uvidíte sám."_

_„Jenom jsem se chtěl zeptat." začnu trochu nejistě a kousnu se do rtu. „Tu částku za podnájem, kterou jste uvedla, není to na tuhle část města trochu málo?"_

_Paní Hudsonová se zastaví před dveřmi a obrátí se ke mně čelem._

_„Víte, druhý podnájemník, váš spolubydlící je velice milý mladý muž, ale většinou s lidmi moc nevychází a má spoustu zlozvyků, díky kterým mi vyhnal všechny předchozí nájemníky. Proto ta nízká cena."_

_„A nebylo by jednodušší nebo výhodnější, kdybyste ho vyhodila?" navrhnu tázavě._

_„To mu nemůžu udělat. Kdysi mi pomohl, když mého neboštíka manžela zavřeli na Floridě do cely smrti." pousměje se paní Hudsonová._

_„Zastavil popravu?" zeptám se s klidem._

_„Ne. Zajistil ji." řekne domácí se šťastným výrazem ve tváři a vejde do bytu v patře._

_Chvíli jen nechápavě hledím na její záda, ale pak potřepu hlavou a vejdu. Obyvák je středně velká místnost s krbem a menší knihovnou zabudovanými v jedné stěně. Před krbem stojí dvě křesla, u protější stěny pohovka a nízký stolek se skleněnou deskou. Mezi dvěma okny stojí větší bytelný stůl a u něj dvě židle. Ovšem to vše se dalo jen odhadnout, protže se všude válela neuvěřitelná spousta papírů a novin, štosy knih a dokonce i několik papírových krabic._

_„Tohle určitě udělal naschvál! Ten člověk mě chce zruinovat." zlobí se paní Hudsonová._

_Opatrně kolem ní projdu a nakouknu do kuchyně, která je širokým vchodem spojená s obývákem. Kuchyň mi připomíná spíš nějakou laboratotoř.. na celé ploše stolu je postavená složitá chemická aparatura, v otevřené skříňce jdou vidět různé skleněné lavičky s vysoce podezřelým obsahem a na lince v půli cesty mezi sporákem a dřezem stojí mikroskop. _

_„Vědec?" otočím se na paní Hudsonovou._

_„Kéž by." povzdechne si žena útrpně a založí si ruce na prsou. „Ale pokusy provádí rád a často. To je také důvod, proč odešel poslední nájemník."_

_V tu chvíli k nám dolehne bouchnutí vchodových dveří a volání z předsíně._

_„Paní Hudosonová, už jsem doma!"_

_Udiveně zatřesu hlavou a trochu se zamračím. Ten hlas mi zní více než povědomě._

_„Sherlocku! Co ten nepořádek?! Chcete mě zničit?" volá paní Hudsonová ze dveří bytu._

_„Sherlock." zopakuju a trochu se pousměju._

_„Kdepak, paní Hudsonová. Nikdy bych nedovolil, aby vás někdo zničil a to včetně mě." povídá mužský hlas klidným tónem. „Jen chci případného spolubydlícího připravit na to, co ho čeká."_

_„Sherlocku, vy jste hrozný." povzdechne si paní Hudsonová, když Sherlock vyjde schodiště, ale nezní to moc naštvaně._

_„Tak kdepak ho máte, paní Hud- Oh." zarazí se Sherlock, když mě uvidí. Ten jeho chvilkový překvapený výraz mě skoro rozesmál, ale jen se pobaveně ušklíbnu._

_„Říkal jsem si, že moc lidí se jménem Sherlock tady asi nebude." prohodím._

_„Vy se znáte?" zeptá se paní Hudsonová překvapeně._

_„Ne." zavrtím hlavou._

_„Ano." přikývne Sherlock ve stejnou chvíli._

_Překvapeně se na sebe podíváme, ale pak se Sherlock obrátí na paní Hudsonovou._

_„Seznámili jsme se před hodinou." řekne jí, než se podívá zpátky na mě. „Takže ty bys tady chtěl bydlet?" zeptáse mě a pověsí si kabát na věšák na dveřích._

_„No, jestli se tady pro mě najde místo." rozhlédnu se po obýváku._

_„Mohl bych tady trochu uklidit." řekne Sherlock spěšně a rychle z jednoho křesla zvedne kupku novin._

_„Vážně?" ušklíbnu se pobaveně. Z nějakého důvodu mi představa Sherlocka Holmese a domácích prací nejde __dohromady._

_„No, spíš ne." usoudí Sherlock a hodí noviny do druhého křesla._

_„Doufám, že spolu budete vycházet, chlapci." usměje se na nás paní Hudsonová s nadějí, ale hned se zarazí. „Slíbila jsem vám čaj, Johne. Sherlocku, dáte si také?"_

_„S potěšením, paní Hudsonová." přikývne Sherlock na souhlas a sebere ze stolu několik listů papíru._

_Domácí odběhne do kuchyně a v obýváku se rozhostí ticho. Znovu se rozhlédnu kolem sebe. Na okamžik mě zaujme lebka ležící na krbové římse, ale pak se vydám k oknu. V týle cítím, že mě Sherlock pozoruje, i když má obličej skloněný k papírům, ale nevšímám si toho. Kdyby on přišel ke mně do bytu, taky bych ho sledoval. Z oken obýváku jde přehlédnout většinu Baker street, po kterém krom jednoho taxíku projíždí i policejní auto se zapnutými světly. Policie zastaví před domem a z místa spolujezdce vystoupí vysoký světlovlasý muž v tmavě šedém saku a kalhotech._

_„A heleme." hlesnu, když se muž vydá k našim dveřím._

_**Sherlock **_

_Koutkem oka sleduju Johna, jak si prohlíží obývák. Proč se chtěl stěhovat uprostřed semestru? Buď bydlí v bytě, který sám neutáhne, nebo má na ubytovně nějaký problém. Spíš to druhé, i když John Watson vypadá jako pohodová osoba, ne šikanovaný student._

_John přejde k oknu a vykoukne na ulici. Něco ho tam zaujalo, protože jeho letmý pohled se zaostřil._

_„A heleme." prohodí trochu překvapeně._

_Položím papíry, přejdu k oknu a nakloním se před Johnovo rameno, abych se podíval ven. Před domem stojí policejní auto a někdo právě otevřel vchodové dveře._

_„Čtvrtá." pousměju se a ustoupím od okna ke křeslu._

_John se na mě zvědavě podívá, ale nemíním mu nic vysvětlovat. Příjezd policejního auta a dupot na schodech- zase si musí přijít pro radu a spěchá to, což znamená, že je tady čtvrtá oběť. Ale něco se muselo změnit. Co? _

_Do místnosti vpadne vysoký atleticky stavěný chlápek o pár roků starší než já. Gregory Lestrade ve svém pracovním obleku a la bílá košile, tmavé kalhoty a sako. A spěchá, je zpocený a nemá na sobě kabát, i když venku mrzne. Divím se, že se mu ten jeho šedý ježek nezměnil na rampouchy._

_„Kde to je?" zeptám se ho dřív, než stačí popadnout dech._

_„Brixton. Lauriston Garden." odpoví Lestrade a narovná se._

_„A co je jinak? Nebyl bys tady, kdyby se něco nezměnilo." zeptám se a trochu skloním hlavu. Jsem tak natěšený na tenhle případ, že bych nejraději skákal radosti._

_John trochu poodstoupil od okna a teď kmitá zvědavý pohledem mezi mnou a Lestradem._

_„Je tu vzkaz." řekne Lestrade a trochu se zamračí. „Pojedeš?"_

_„Kdo je tam z forenzního?" zeptám se ho podezíravě. Jestli je tam nějaký imbecil-_

_„Anderson."_

_No skvělé, přímo král všech imbecilů._

_„Ten se mnou nebude chtít spolupracovat." ušklíbnu se znechuceně._

_„Nikdo s tebou nechce spolupracovat." upozorní mě Lestrade s klidem. „Pojedeš?"_

_„Ale ne policejním autem." mávnu nespokojeně rukou. „Jeď budu hned za tebou."_

_„No dobrá." povzdechne si Lestrade nespokojeně, sjede mě útrpným pohlede, kývnutím hlavy pozdraví Johna a zmizí._

_„Zase práce?" zeptá s paní Hudsonová zvědavě._

_„Čtyři vraždy a teď vzkaz, paní Hudsonová!" rozzářím se a nadšeně k ní přeběhnu. „To není práce to jsou Vánoce! Ještě lepší než Vánoce!"_

_„Jsem ráda, že máte radost, drahoušku." usměje se na mě paní Hudsonová._

_Bože, já se tak těším na místo činu. Konečně nějaká zábava._

_„Ten čaj budu muset vynechat. A s večeří na mě taky nečekejte." povídám, zatímco si oblékám kabát. _

_Vyrazím ze dveří a zabouchnu je za sebou, aniž by čekal, až paní Hudosonová nebo John zareagují. Zarazím se uprostřed schodiště. John. Je to medik, v mrtvolách se vyzná. Anderson je kretén, nebude spolupracovat a John vypadá na vděčného posluchače. Otočím se, vyběhnu zpátky nahoru a potichu otevřu dveře. Ramenem se opírám o futra a druhou rukou se držím kliky._

_„Jsi medik, takže už jsi pár mrtvých viděl, že?" prohodím tázavě._

_John, který seděl v křesle se na mě překvapeně podívá._

_„Jo, viděl." přikývne John na souhlas. Tváří se vážně, ale za tou maskou je dychtivost._

_„Některé asi i dost zmasakrované." pokračuju a udělám krok do místnosti._

_„Pár jich bylo." připustí John._

_„Chceš vidět další?" zeptám se ho._

_„To si piš." řekne John s úlevou a postaví se._

_„Paní Hudsonová, budeme ten čaj muset přesunout na jindy! Odcházíme!" zavolám směrem ke kuchyni a vyrazím pos chodech dolů. John se trochu zdrží oblíkáním bundy, ale jinak se mi drží v patách. Vyběhnu na ulici a mávnutím si přivolám taxík._

_„Lauriston Garden. A spěchá to." nahlásím, sotva strčím hlavu do dveří. John si auto oběhne a nastoupí z druhé strany. Ještě si ani nestačí pořádně sednout a taxík vyrazí vpřed. _

_Chvíli jedeme mlčky, ale stejně se nemůžu soustředit, protože John vedle mě skoro poposedává netrpělivostí, jak ho __tlačí kvanta otázek._

_„Takže tohle je ten případ, kdy je policie v koncích?" zeptá se John nakonec._

_„Policie je vedle, co tenhle případ začal." odfrknu si pohrdavě. „Označují to za sebevraždy, i když ve skutečnosti jde o vraždy."_

_„To mluvíš o těch třech, co byli v novinách?" zamračí se John ve snaze to pochopit._

_„Jo." přikývnu a zahledím se ven oknem. Třeba bude mít John dost materiálu na přemýšlení, abych se mohl soustředit na případ. V odrazu v okně vidím, jak John pokýval hlavou a obrátil se k oknu. Vypadá docela klidně, ale stejně má další otázky._

_„A co ty vlastně děláš?" zeptá se po chvíli. Nejsou to ani dvě minuty ticha._

_„Přijedeš na místo činu a předvedeš tam to, co v laboratoři?"_

_„Jo." připustím a koutkem oka se na Johna podívám. Ten jeho zvědavý výraz přímo vyžaduje další vysvětlení._

_„Dedukce není nic složitého, pokud člověk má mozek a používá ho. Podle levé ruky člověk dokáže poznat pilota, podle kravaty programátora. U tebe jsem měl taky se vším pravdu, ne?"_

_John pokýve hlavou a podívá se dopředu, než se zase obrátí na mě._

_„Harry a Clare se rozešly, protože Harry pije. Batoh byl táty a já si ho přivlastnil, když padl v Afgánistánu. Byl voják a chtěl, abych byl jako on. Učil mě zacházet se zbraní, jak o ni pečovat, hodnosti- a tak podobně." zakončí rychle. O tomhle se očividně rozpovídat nechtěl._

_„Takže jo, měl jsi se vším pravdu. Teda až-"_

_„Až na co?" zamračím se a trochu naštvaně se na něj podívám. Udělal jsem chybu?_

_„Harry je zjratka od Harriet." pokrčí John rameny a pousměje se._

_„Harriet?" zopakuju nevěřícně._

_„Je to moje sestra."_

_„Sestra." řeknu naštvaně, založím si ruce na prsou a obrátím se k oknu. Je mi jasné, že se chovám jako uražené malé dítě, ale stejně- Udělal jsem chybu! V odraze na skle vidím, jak se John pobaveně culí, než se taky začne dívat ven, což mi na náladě moc nepřidá. Sestra!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**John**_

_Taxík nás zavezl do mě neznámé části Londýna, ale Sherlock (ještě pořád trochu uražený) si to hned namířil přes zamrzlé parkoviště k domu obklopeného policisty a výstražnou páskou. Placení nachal na mně. Musím trochu popoběhnout, abych těm jeho dlouhým nohám stačil. U pásky nás zastaví mladá černoška s hustou hřívou krapatých černých vlasů._

_„Co tu chceš, pošuku?" zeptá se Sherlocka naštvaně._

_„Klid, Donovanová. Jsem zvaný host." ušklíbne se Sherlock a s klidem projde pod páskou. Jen na zlomek vteřiny se zarazí, když prochází kolem Donovanové, ale pak pokračuje v cestě. _

_Chci jít za ním, ale Donovanová se mi postaví do cesty._

_„A vy jste kdo?"_

_„To je John Watson, je tu se mnou." představí mě Sherlocka vrátí se k pásce._

_„Na místo činu civil nesmí." zamračí se na něj Donovanová._

_„Proto si sebou beru lékaře." ušklíbne se Sherlock přezíravě. Nepřátelství mezi nimi je až hmatatelné._

_„Možná by bylo lepší, kdybych zůstal tady." navrhnu opatrně._

_„V žádném případě, jdeš se mnou." podívá se na mě Sherlock a zvedne pásku dostatečně vysoko, abych pod ní mohl projít. Jen pokrčím rameny, trochu omluvně se na Donovanovou podívám a pokračuju směrem k domu._

_Donovanová jde za námi a do vysílačky chladným hlasem nahlásí, že dorazil Pošuk. Ze vchodu domu zrovna vyšel starší tmavovlasý muž s trochu cicerónským profilem a velice namyšleným výrazem. Z nějakého důvodu mi přijde povědomý, i když si jsem jistý, že jsme se nikdy před tím nepotkali._

_„Ty už jsi tady zase?" zasyčí muž vztekle, sotva uvidí Sherlocka._

_„Taky tě rád vidím, Andersone. Doufám, že jsi nezničil všechny stopy." ušklíbne se Sherlock a pokračuje v cestě._

_Znovu si Andersona prohlédnu a trochu se uchechtnu. Teď už je mi jasné, odkud tenhle obličej znám._

_Vejdeme do chodby odkud vede schodiště do vyšších pater. Kolem je plno policistů, ale nikdo si nás nevšímá. Teda až na muže, který si pro Sherlocka přijel na Baker street._

_„Kdo je to?" zamračí se na mě._

_„Můj doprovod, John Watson." řekne Sherlock a máchnutím ruky. „Johne, tohle je detektiv v zácviku, Greg Lestrade. Když mě bude poslouchat, dotáhne to brzy na detektiv inspektora."_

_Pohled, který Lestrade Sherlockovi věnuje, je kombinací nenávisti a smutného souhlasu._

_„Je ve druhém patře. Máš pět minut a než tě- vás tam pustím, oblečete si ochraný oděv, jasný?" instruuje nás Lestrade přísnýmhlasem, než se vydá po schodišti vzhůru. „Podle kreditek se mrtvá jmenuje Jennifer Wilsonová. V těchhle místech by neměla co pohledávat. Našli ji děti ze sousedství, které si sem chodí hrát."_

_Dojdeme do druhého patra, kde je hned u schodiště stolek plný ochraných pomůcek._

_„Oblečte si to." podá Lestrade jeden oblek Sherlockovi._

_„Obleč si to." podá mi Sherlock oblek a sám vyrazí na místo činu ve svém kabátu. Vzal si jen gumové rukavice. _

_Lestrade jen protočí oči a začne se navlékat do modré kombinézy. Napodobím ho. Nějak pochybuju, že by se detektivova benevolentnost, se kterou přistupuje k Sherlockovi, vztahovala i na mou osobu. _

_Místnost, kde leží tělo je úplně prázdná. Sherlock dřepí u ženy v kompletně růžovém oblečení a to včetně lodiček a přejíždí jí rukou po kabátu. S Lestradem si vyměníme trochu udivené pohledy._

_„Zklapněte!" štěkne po nás Sherlock najednou._

_„Nic jsme neřekli." brání se Lestrade._

_„Přemýšlíte, to ruší." odsekne Sherlock a začne ženě kontrolovat šperky. _

_Přeletím nechápavým pohledem ze Sherlockových zad na trochu naštvaného Lestrada._

_„Co myslíš, doktore?" obrátí se na mě Sherlock po chvilce a postaví se. „Zajímá mě tvůj odborný názor." pokyne mi rukou k tělu, načež vytáhne telefon a chvíli si s ním hraje. Mám dost velké pochyby, že bych na těle našel něco, čeho by si on nevšiml, ale poslušně přejdu k mrtvé ženě a zběžně ohledám tělo._

_„No?" prohodí Sherlock trochu zvědavě._

_„Věk okolo čtyřicítky. Z úst není cítit žádný zápach, alkohol ani zvratky. Na rukách nejsou patrné žádné známky poutání nebo souboje, až na levou ruku. Má na ní olámané nehty, dva až do krve. Těmi nejspíš vyškrábala ten nápis. Rache?" přečtu čtyři písmena vyratá do dřevěné podlahy._

_„Rache znamená německy pomsta." ozve se od dveří Andersonův hlas._

_„Ať žije google překladač." prohodí Sherlock a přejde ke dveřím. „Díky za absolutně neužitečný poznatek." řekne otráveně a zabouchne dveře Andersonovi před nosem._

_„Jablko nepadá daleko od stromu." ušklíbnu se pobaveně a postavím se._

_„Cože?" zarazí se Sherlock a podezíravě se na mě podívá._

_„Anderson junior se mnou chodí do třídy a je to naprostý idiot." vysvětlím._

_„Proboha, taková neskonalá tupost může existovat ve dvojím provedení?" zhrozí se Sherlock._

_„Co teda víte?" přeruší Lestrade naši debatu._

_Sherlock se nadechne a spostí, rukama přitom ukazuje a naznačuje, o čem mluví._

_„Jennifer Wilsonová k nám přijela z Cardiffu apodle belikosti jejího zavazadla chtěla v Londýně strávit jednu noc. Vdaná je aspoň deset let, ale manželství není šťastné, nejspíš důvod pro její spoustu milenců."_

_„A na tos přišel jak?" nechápe Lestrade._

_„Její snubní prsten je na rozdíl od ostatních šperků zašlý, ale vnitřní strana je lesklejší, vyleštěná od častého sundávání. A podle nehtů rukama rozhodně nepracovala. S jedním milencem by nedokázala utajit, že je vdaná, takže je __jich víc. Kabát má mokrý, v posledních dvou až třech hodinách zmokla. Mokrý je i límec, takže si ho vyhrnula kvůli větru. Její deštník je suchý, nepoužitý, muselo tedy foukat hodně. Jediné místo, kde před dvěmi třemi hodinami bylo takové počasí je Cardiff. Nevzala si sebou moc věcí, kufr je malý, takže nejspíš další milenec."_

_„Úžasný." hlesnu a nechápavě se na něj dívám. Ten týpek má neuvěřitelný postřeh a dedukci._

_„Hele, víš, že to říkáš nahlas?" zeptá se mě Sherlock zvědavě._

_„Ehm, jo promiň. Už budu potichu." zvednu ruce v obraně a podívám se stranou. Sakra, vždyť přece chtěl klid a ticho._

_„Ne- to je- v pořádku." řekne Sherlock a koutkem oka po mně střelí trochu udiveným pohledem._

_„A co ten nápis?" mávne Lestrade rukou k podlaze._

_„Chtěla napsat Rachel, nic jiného to být nemůže." zamumle Sherlock zamyšleně._

_„Vážně?" diví se Leatrade._

_„Ne. Byla tak naštvaná, že ji někdo zabil, že mu v cizím jazyce slibuje pomstu." protočí Sherlock oči a podívá se na Lestrada pohledem, který jasně říká, že ho má za idiota. Nedivím se, že s ním moc lidí nechce pracovat._

_„Zajímalo by mě, kdo je Rachel, musíte ji najít." obrátí Sherlock svou pozornost zpátky na mrtvou. „Odpověď by mohla být v tom kufru."_

_„O jakém kufru to pořád mluvíš?" nechápe Lestrade._

_„O jejím kufru. Kde je, kam jste ho dali?" rozhlédne se Sherlock kolems ebe. Celkem zbytečně, v místnosti krom nás tří a mrtvé není ani hřebíček._

_„Žádný kufr sebou neměla." mávne Lestrade odmítavě rukou._

_„Musela mít kufr." hádá se s ním Sherlock a ukáže na tělo. „Silonky a podpadky postříkané jen na levé straně, v pravé ruce nesla kufr, nebyl moc velký, na kolečkách. Kde je?"_

_„Žádný kufr tady není, Holmesi." řekne Lestrade důrazně._

_„Někde být mus-" Sherlock se zarazí uprostřed věty. „Oh! Zbožňuju, když masový vrah udělá chybu, je to větší zábava." usměje se Sherlock šťastně a rozběhne se pryč._

_„Počkej! Jakou chybu?!" křikne za ním Lestrade, ale Sherlock nezastavuje._

_„Holmesi!" zakřičí Lestrade přes zábradlí._

_Sherlock už je o patro níž a netrpělivě kouká na nás, jak se vykláníme přes zábradlí._

_„Jakou chybu?" zeptá se Lestrade znovu._

_„Růžová!" křikne Sherlock, zase se rozběhne a je pryč._

_„Vy to chápete?" zeptám se Lestrada._

_„A ni trochu. Ale bohužel ho potřebuju." povzdechne si detektiv a kývne na Andersona. Policisté se zase vrátí na místo činu._

_Vysleču si modrou kombinézu a vydím se ven z budovy. Venku mrzne ještě víc, než když jsme sem přijeli, pokud to tedy je vůbec možné. A nikde v dohledu není ani památky po vysokém chlápkovi v kabátu a s rozčepýřenými kudrnatými vlasy._

_„Skvělý." hlesnu trochu otráveně. Kam mohl jít?_

_„Není tady." ozve se vedle mě. O policejní auto se tam opírá Donovanová a upřeně se na mě dívá._

_„A kde je?" zeptá se jí a strčím si ruce do kapes._

_„Nevím, prostě utekl. To on dělá často." řekne Donovanová._

_„A vrátí se?"_

_„O tom dost pochybuju." pokrčí žena rameny. „Být váma, tak se s ním moc nepřátelím. Je to psychopat."_

_„A na to jste přišla jak?" zeptám se kysele. Informace od nepřátel nepovažuju za moc relevantní._

_„Pomáhá nám vyšetřovat, protože je chytřejší než my, a protože ho to baví. Jedno kolik mrtvých, pro Sherlocka Holmese je toto nejvyšší forma zábavy. Ale jednou už mu tohle stačit nebude. Jednou budeme stát kolem mrtvého těla a Sherlock Holmes bude ten, kdo ho tam nechal. Je to nebezpečný psychopat. Být váma, tak se od něj držím co nejdál." tváří se smrtelně vážně, když to říká._

_„Díky za radu." řeknu s pochybovačně zvednutým obočím a vyrazím pryč. Touhle dobou bych měl být na ubytovně a pokoušet se učit, ne tady mrznout a probírat psychiku mého potenciálního spolubydlícího. Vydám se ke křižovatce, kde se tahle ulička napojuje na hlavní cestu. Tam bych s trochou štstí mohl chytit taxi. Telefonní budka vedle mě začne vyzvánět. Zajímalo by mě, na kolik mě vyjde cesta zpátky. A to jsem šel z nemocnice na Baker street pěšky, abych ušetřil._

_V pizzerii, kolem které jdu, začnou najednou vyzvánět telefony. Udiveně se tím směrem podívám. Telefony stichnou, sotva projdu kolem vchodu a místo nich začne zvonit telefonní budka. Nechápavě se na ni zamračím. Co se ty telefony dneska zbláznily? Tohle přece není normální. Sotva budku minu, telefon ztichne a ozve se další v budce kousek dál. Teď už mi to nedá. Přijde mi sice, že lezu do jámy lvové, ale vejdu do budky a zvednu telefon._

_„Johne Watsone, byl byste tak laskav a podíval se na šedivou budovu po vaší pravici? Je tam bezpečnostní kamera." ozve se ve sluchátku mužský hlas. _

_„Co?" vydechnu nechápavě. „Hele, jak víte, jak se jmenuju?"_

_„Vím toho spoustu, Johne, ale teď se prosím podívejte na tu budovu." _

_Na budově je opravdu bezpečnostní kamera. Když se na ni podívám, obrátí se kamera přímo na mě a po pár vteřinách se zase otočí._

_„Další je na bílé budově přes silnici." pokračuje hlas v telefonu. I tahle kamera se na mě na chvíli obrátí._

_„A jedna je i po vaší levici."_

_Když se na mě kamera otočí, netuším, jestli mám mít strach nebo ne. Co to je sakra za člověka, že ví, jak se jmenuju a ovládá městský bezpečnostní systém?_

_„Johne, jistě si uvědomujete, v jaké jste situaci." řekne hlas chlácholivě. „Byl byste tak laskav a nastoupil byste do auta?" K budce pomalu přejede nablískané černé auto s tónovanými skly._

_„Hele, co jste zač?" zepám se naštvaně, ale ve sluchátku se ozve jen obsazovací tón. _

_Podezíravě se podívám na kameru před sebou a vylezu z budky. Z auta vystoupí mohutný chlap ve tmavém obleku, něco mezi bodyguardem a vyhazovačem a otevře mi zadní dveře auta. Mám z toho hodně špatný pocit, ale nastoupím. Na sedačce sedí mladá žena ve tmavých večerních šatech a s telefonem v ruce. Nezvedne oči od obrazovky, ani když nasedám, ani když se vůz rozjede vpřed._

_„Ahoj, Johne." pozdraví mě žena po chvilce a dál cosi cvaká do mobilu._

_„Tak vy taky znáte moje jméno?" Proč mě to vůbec nepřekvapuje? _

_„Ano." přikývne žena._

_„A vy se jmenujete jak?" zeptám se jí._

_„Ehm...Athéna." řekne žena zamyšleně._

_„To jste si teďka vymyslela." obviním ji._

_„Ano." přikývne falešná Athéna s klidem._

_„Má cenu se ptát kam a proč mě vezete?"_

_„Ne." zavrtí Athéna hlavou a dál si hraje s telefonem._

_**Mycroft**_

_Do opuštěné haly vjede černé auto, které jsem poslal pro Johna Watsona. Trochu znuděně ťuknu špičkou deštníku do betonové podlahy a čekám, až John vystoupí. Spíš menší mladík s krátkými pískovými vlasy, modrýma očima a podezíravým výrazem, na tohle počasí trochu nevhodné oblečení, v té tenké bundě musí mrznout. A ten batoh toho má taky dost za sebou. _

_John se podezíravě podívá na mě a na auto, ale pak se pomalu vydá mým směrem. Zastaví se na píď přesně dva metry ode mě._

_„To vy jste mi volal?" zeptá se mě._

_„Ano." přikývnu na souhlas a znovu klepnu deštníkem do země. _

_Takže tenhle člověk chce bydlet s mým bratrem? Podivné._

_„Víte, když jste si zjišťoval moje léto, mohl jste si všimnout, že mám mobil. Stačilo zavolat a domluvit se, tenhle- únos nebyl třeba." povídá John._

_„Dávám přednost odlehlejším místům k setkání." řeknu s klidem. „Nerad bych, aby se o tomto dověděl váš nový spolubydlící- Sherlock Holmes."_

_Podezíravost v Johnových očích ještě vzroste._

_„Co chcete?" zeptá se. „Chcete s ním snad bydlet vy?"_

_„Proboha, jen to ne." zhrozím se. „Měl bych pro vás nabídku."_

_„Ehm, díky nechci." řekne John rovnou._

_„Nevíte, co po vás chci. A co za to můžu nabídnout." upozorním ho._

_„No, pravděpodobně nechcete nic normálního, jinak byste tohle nedělal." pokrčí John rameny a strčí ruce do kapes bundy._

_„Chci, abyste pro mě Sherlocka sledoval." řeknu._

_„A proč? Nestačí vám vaše kamery? Když ovládáte je, máte určitě i dost špiclů, ne?" zvedne John pochybovačně obočí._

_„Hodně mi na Sherlockovi záleží, ale z osobních důvodů bych byl raději, kdyby se o tomto nedověděl." řeknu a zase ťuknu deštníkem do země._

_„Co jste zač?" zamračí se John._

_„Jsem to nejbližší, co Sherlock Holmes může mít, i když on by mě asi označil za svého úhlavního nepřítele. Vládnou mezi námi staré sváry, Johne." řeknu mu vážně._

_„To máte blbý." ušklíbne se John. „Já vám nepomůžu."_

_„Ještě pořád nevíte cenu." lákám ho._

_„A ani ji vědět nechci." zarazí mě John. „Zastřelíte mě, odvezete mě domů, nebo mám jít pěšky?"_

_musím se pousmát._

_„Jste velice odvážný muž, Johne. Máte pevné nervy, doporučoval bych vám chirurgii." prohodím. „Auto vás odveze, kam si budete přát, Johne." ukážu deštníkem k autu._

_„A hodně štěstí do vašeho společného života se Sherlockem Holmesem." dodám a vydám se pryč. _

_Velice zásadový a morálně založený člověk tenhle John Watson. Mohl by mít na Sherlocka dobrý vliv, pokud ho dřív můj drahý bratr nedožene k šílenství, nebo ho nevyžene._

_Auto s Johnem Watsonem se rozjede pryč, ale to je mi jedno. Můj vůz stojí z druhé strany budovy. Tento krátký výlet sice byl zajímavý, ale teď musím zpět za svými povinnostmi. Bože, jak já nesnáším papírování, ale je to součást mojí práce. A velice důležitá součást._


	4. Chapter 4

_**John**_

_Probudí mě pípání telefonu, který mi oznamuje, že mi přišla sms. Nechápavě zamžourám na učebnici vnitřního lékařství, která mi sloužila jako mizerná náhrada za polštář a promnu si bolavý krk. Usnul jsem u stolu při pokusu se učit. Vzhledem k tomu, že moji drazí spolubydlící chrápu ve svých postelích, musí už být opravdu pozdě. Nebo opravdu brzo. Podle telefonu pět ráno. Jen zaskučím a padnu hlavou zpátky na učebnici. Kdo sakra v pět ráno rozesílá zprávy? Odemknu telefon a přečtu si zprávu._

_Přijď na Baker street. SH_

_SH?_

_„Sherlock Holmes." zamumlu a položím mobil. Nedivím se, že ho lidi nesnáší. _

_Další zapípání zprávy. Zvednu telefon a otevřu ji._

_Nutně potřbuji tvou pomoc. SH_

_„Zapomeň." zamumlu a narovnám se. Od spaní u stolu mě bolí krk i záda a zdřevěněly mi nohy. _

_Další pípání. Copak ten chlap nedá pokoj?_

_Může to být nebezpečné. SH_

_„Co?" hlesnu udiveně. Co může Sherlock provádět v pět ráno, že potřebuje mou pomoc a mohlo by to být potencionálně nebezpečné? Je možné, že našel vraha? _

_Pomalu se postavím a protáhnu se. Dnes už to na spánek nevypadá a první přednáška je až v devět. Do té doby mám čas. Zajdu do koupelny, sbalím si batoh a vyrazím směr Baker street. Pokud to bude nebezpečné, vím, jak se bránit. Starý batoh není to jediné, co člověk může podědit po otci vojákovi._

_Takhle brzo ráno není ani v Londýně hustý provoz, takže netrvá moc dlouho, než mě taxík vysadí před domem s popisným číslem 221B. K mému údivu je odemčeno, ale aspoň nemusím zvonit a budit paní Hudsonovou. Potichu ze sebou zavřu a po špičkách se vydám vzhůru do prvního patra, kde se svítí._

_„Vítej zpátky." prohodí Sherlock, sotva vejdu. Se zavřenýma očima a rukama sepjatýma jako při modlitbě leží na gauči a vůbec se nehýbe._

_„Psals, že potřbuješ pomoc." řeknu s klidem a sundám si bundu. _

_„Jo." otevře Sherlock oči a jedním plavným pohybem přejde z vodorovné polohy do seu. „Půjčíš mi mobil?" zeptá se mě s klidem._

_„Máš svůj." prohodím se zvednutým obočím._

_„Nevím, kam jsem ho dal." mávne Sherlock netrpělivě rukou._

_„Psal jsi mi z něj zprávy." řeknu trochu naštvaně._

_„No tak mi ho nepujčuj, ale pošli zpávu. Číslo leží na stole." řekne Sherlock poněkud nedůtklivě a vytáhne z malé krabičky ležící na stole jakousi náplast._

_„Co to děláš?" zeptám se ho udiveně. Sherlock si vyhrnul rukáv a začal náplast lepit na předloktí, kde už měl nalepené další dvě._

_„Nikotinová náplast." řekne Sherlock a začne si dlaní třít čerstvě nalapenou náplast. „V moderním Londýně je prakticky nemožné udržovat kuřácké návyky, zvlášť když paní Hudsonová zakázala kouření v domě. Krade mi lebku, když to poruším." řekne Sherlock s ublíženým výrazem žalujícího dítěte._

_„To jo, ale proč tři?" nechápu._

_„Pomáhá mi to myslet. Máš to číslo?" zeptá se Sherlock s rozhodným výrazem._

_Rozhlídnu se a na trochu uklizenějším stole najdu malý lístek s vypsaným telefoním číslem._

_„Napiš do zprávy přesně to, co ti řeknu." instruuje mě Sherlock. „Co se stalo na Lauriston Garden? Mám okno. Sraz za dvě hodiny 22 Northumberland street. Máš to napsané?" zeptá se netrpělivě._

_„Dej mi chvíli, jo?" střelím po něm naštvaným pohledem a pokračuju ve psaní._

_„Pošli to na to číslo z lístku." řekne Sherlock a vydá se do kuchyně._

_Dopíšu sms a odešlu ji. A pak se teprve zarazím._

_„Ty ses praštil do hlavy, že máš okno?" zeptám se ho nechápavě._

_„Cože?" zarazí se Sherlock v polovině kroku. „Ne, nic mi není." řekne a hodí na stolek jasně růžový kufr na kolečkách._

_„Tak proč jsem to psal? A komu?" zeptám se s pohledem upřeným na zavazadlo. „To je kufr Jennifer Wilsonové?" ujišťuju se._

_„Jo." přikývne Sherlock a sedne si do křesla._

_„Kde jsi ho vzal?" divím se a sednu si na kraj gauče. Telefon hodím na stolek vedle kufru._

_„Neboj, nezabil jsem ji." řekne Sherlock s jistotou._

_„To jsem nemyslel." mávnu rukou._

_„Proč ne? Byla by to logická dedukce." diví se Sherlock a otevře kufr._

_Nechápavě na něj hledím, ale pak obrátím svou pozornost na kufr plný osobního prádla._

_„Tak kde jsi k němu přišel?"_

_„Našel jsem ho v jedné uličce nedaleko místa činu." pustí se Sherlock do vysvětlování. „Vrah musel oběť odvést na místo činu autem, ale udělal chybu. Zapomněl, že má v autě její kufr. Takovýdle kufr je hodně nápadný, zvláště u muže. Měl tak 5 minut, než mu došlo, že udělal chybu, a apk se kufru hned zbavil prošel jsem všechna místa v okruhu 5 minut jízdy autem, kam by se dal takovýto kufr schovat a našel jsem ho."_

_Musel jsem uznat, že má výdrž._

_„A co jsi zjistil?" zeptám se._

_„Chybí jí mobil." usměje se Sherlock vítězoslavně._

_„Třeba ho nechala doma." navrhnu._

_„To by nikdy neudělala." zavrtí Sherlock odmítavě hlavou. „Byla chytrá, měla spoustu milenců, dokázala si vše zorganizovat. Měla nejspíš jeden z modernějších mobilů, takový co má přístup na internet, aby si mohla domlouvat schůzky a organizovat svůj čas. A určitě v něm bude i GPS pro případ, že by mobil ztratila a podle něho najdeme vraha. Ale její účet bude určitě zaheslovaný, včetně přístupu k GPS lokátoru." zamračí se Sherlock._

_„A proč si seš tak jistý, že telefon má vrah? Kdyby ho měl u sebe vrah, zbavil by se ho, ne?" Proč by si měl vrah nechávat tak pádný důkaz o své vině?_

_V tu chvíli začne můj mobil vyzvánět. Příchozí hovor. Natáhnu se k němu, ale Sherlock je rychlejší._

_„Hele." vyhrknu naštvaně._

_Sherlock se na mě vypočítavě usměje a ukáže mi obrazovku telefonu, na které svítí číslo, na které jsem posílal sms._

_„Čí je to číslo?" zeptám se naštvaně. Telefon přestane zvonit a Sherlock mi ho hodí zpátky._

_„To je telefon Jennifer Wilsonové." usměje se Sherlock._

_Na chvíli mi to nedochází, ale pak-_

_„Já jsem psal na telefon té mrtvé?" zeptám se ho nevěřícně._

_„Přesněji řečeno, psal jsi vrahovi." opraví mě Sherlock. _

_„Kdyby měl její telefon, zbaví se ho, nebude si ho nechávat." hádám se s ním a podezíravě si prohlížím svůj mobil._

_„Jenže on nevěděl, že ho má." usměje se Sherlock. Z nějakého důvodu mi teď připomíná žraloka._

_„Jennifer Wilsonová věděla, že jde na smrt, proto ten telefon úmyslně nechala v jeho autě. Telefon s GPS lokátorem. Chtěla nám pomoci ho najít."_

_„A co když vrah telefon našel a zahodil? Najít ho pak mohl kdokoliv." namítnu._

_„To se mohlo část." připustí Sherlock. „Ale to je ten důvod, proč jsi posílal sms. Kdyby ten telefon našel někdo cizí, tak na tu zprávu nebude reagivat. Ale vrah, ten zaresguje. Vyděsí se. On a obět byli jediní, kdo ví, že byli na Lauriston Garden. Bude si chtít ověřit, jestli mu to vážně píše ona."_

_„A přijde na schůzku." dodám. Napůl nechápavě, napůl s úžasem na Sherlocka zůstanu hledět. Mozek tohodle chllápka musí být neuvěřitelný. Nebo spíše jeho mysl. Vymyslet něco takového, to by normálnímu člověku zabralo celé věky._

_„Co bys řekl snídani?" zeptá se Sherlock zvědavě a postaví se. „Vzbudil jsem tě dost brzo a podle toho zbytku pasty v pravém koutku soudím, že jsi dneska ještě nejedl."_

_„Nejedl, to máš pravdu." přikývnu na souhlas, postavím se a hřbetem ruky si utřu koutek._


	5. Chapter 5

**John**

Ve škole jsem měl strávit jenom tři hodiny, ale stejně jsem nebyl schopný se soustředit. Celou dobu jsem si hrál s telefonem a čekal. Na od Sherlocka nebo na telefonát od vraha Jennifer Wilsonové, ale nic z toho se nestalo, což mě, přiznávám, trochu zklamalo. Sotva profesor ukončil hodinu, varyzil jsem ze školy a vydal se na Baker Street. Musel jsem se držet, abych neběžel. Tolik zajímavých a šílených věcí, co se mi stalo poslední dva dny, jsem nezažil za celý život. A musím říct, že jsem si je všechny užil. Cest ami netrvala dlouho.

Před 221B stály policejní auta, což mě trochu překvapilo. Zabouchal jsem na dveře a vešel dovnitř.

„Johne, co tady děláte?" zeptá se mě paní Hudsonová udiveně. „Teď není vhodná doba, abyste-"

„Přišel jsem az Sherlockem." řeknu na vysvětlenou a nechápavě se na ni podívám.

„Víte u Sherlocka je teď policie." řekne paní Hudsonová nešťastně,ale mávne rukou ke schodišti.

Rychle vyrazím vzhůru. Byt je plný policistů, kteří prohledávájí každou krabici a polici, na kterou narazí. Naštvaný Sherlock stojí uprostřed obýváku a hádá se s Ledtradem.

„Nemáš právo zadržovat důkazy!" huláká zrovna Lestrade když otevřu dveře.

„Co se tady děje?" zeptám se nechápavě.

„Protidrogová razie." ušklíbne se Sherlock znechuceně.

„Já myslel, že jste do vražd." zamračím se na Lestrada a přejdu k nim.

„Tohle jsou dobrovolníci." máchne Lestrade rukou k policistům. „Všichni, která Sherlock tenhle týden naštval. Doufají, že najdou něco, čím mu zatnou tipec."

„Copak vám Sherlock přijde jako fetka?" zeptám se nevěřícně. „Myslel jsem, že hledáte vraha." mávnu rukama.

„A náš psychopat řekl, že vrah je ten, kdo má u sebe kufr Jennifer Wilsonové." vykoukne z kuchyně Anderson.

„Nejsem psychopat. Jsem vysoko funkční sociopat, najdi si to na internetu, pokud nevíš, co to znamená.!" štěkne na něj Sherlock vztekle.

Jen si povzdechnu a promnu si obličej.

„Našli jste aspoň Rachel?" zeptá se Sherlock ledovým hlasem.

„Rachel je dcera Jennifer Wilsonové." řekne Lestrad klidně.

„Kde je? Chci ji vyslechnout!" vyhrkne Sherlock rozkazovačně.

„Rachel je mrtvá." zarazí ho Lestrade.

„Skvělé. Kdy, jak, okolnosti-" rozzáří se Sherlock.

Trochu divná reakce.

„Zemřela před čtrnácti lety během porodu."

Sherlock se udiveně zamračí.

„Proč to teda vyryla do země?" zeptá se tiše.

„Víš, to lidi dělají, že si v posledních chvílích života vzpomenou na své milované." řekne Donovanová ledově.

„Na mrtvé dítě po čtrnácti letech?" prohodí Sherlock pochybovačně.

Všichni včetně mě se na něj nechápavě podívají.

„Špatné reakce?" podívá se mě Sherlock nejistě.

„Jo, tak nějak." přikývnu. Začínám chápat toho sociopata.

„To jsou věci, které ty nepochopíš, pošuku." ušklíbne se Donovanová pohrdavě.

„Ta žena umírala a vlastními nehty ryla do dřevěné podlahy slovo Rachel." řekne Sherlock a vztekle se na Donovanovou dívá. „Polámala si všechny nehty, zranila se do krve. Bolelo to. Kdyby vzpomínala na svou dceru, proč by si při tom tak bolestivě ubližovala? Slovo Rachel je něco důležitějšího." Sherlock začne nejistě přecházet po místnosti.

„Buďte všichni ztichá! Snažím se přemýšlet, tak přestěňte rušit!" zařve na policisty a všichni ztuhnou na místě.

Nechápavě se podívám na Lestrada, ale ten jen zavrtí hlavou a přitiskne si ukazovák ke rtům, aby mi naznačil, že mám být potichu.

„Rachel není jméno." zamumle si Sherlock pro sebe. „Je to zpráva. Je to- oh." vydechne Sherlock překvapeně.

„Co?" vyhrknu udiveně dřív, než se stačím zarazit.

„Říkal jsem ti, že Jennifer Wilsonová musela mít nějaký chytrý telefon s internetem a GPS lokátorem. Ten se dá aktivovat z jakéhokoliv počítače, stačí mít přístupov jméno a heslo." povídá Sherlock nadšeně zatímco z bordelu na stole vytahuje svůj notebook. „Johne, přihlašovací jméno bude její mail. Má ho napsaný na cedulce na kufru." mávne rukou ke kufru.

„A vy buďte zticha!" zařve vztekle na policisty, kteří chtěli pokračovat v prohlídce.

Jen kývne na souhlas a seberu kufr policistovi, který ho drží.

„ .uk." přečtu a Sherlock to hned zadá do počítače.

„Sherlocku." ozve se od dveří paní Hudsonová.

„Teď ne, paní Hudsonová." řekne Sherlock varovně. Zní to skoro výhružně.

Přejdu k němu a přes rameno se koukám na obrazovku, kde obíhající hodiny oznamují, že vyhledávájí signál. Všichni policisté v místnosti jen stojí a pozorují Sherlocka.

„Ale máte tu taxík, Sherlocku."

„Žádný nechci." štěkne Sherlock vztekle. „Buďte zticha!"

„Ale ten taxík-" zopakuje paní Hudsonová.

„Nechci ho, tak ať vypadne!" zařve Sherlock naštvaně a hodí po dveřích noviny, které leží vedle notebooku.

„Sherlocku!" vykřikne paní Hudosnová pohoršeně a odběhne.

„Tos přehnal." řeknu naštvaně. Chytnu Sherlocka za rameno a otočím ho čelem k sobě.

„Padej se jí omluvit."

„Je to moje domácí, můžu se k ní chovat, jak chci!" štěkne Sherlock naštvaně.

„Je to naše domácí a ty se k ní budeš chovat slušně!" odseknu mu stejným tónem. Vztekle na sebe hledíme a čekáme, kdo první uhne pohledem. Tiché cinknutí nás upozorní, že se počítač propojikl s GPS lokátorem v mobilu. Okamžitě se oba podíváme na obrazovku, po hádce najednou není ani památky. A teprve v tu chvíli mi došlo, že kolem nás vlaádne hluboké ticho. Všichni policisté na nás ohromeně hledí a to včetně Lestrada, Andersona a Donovanové.

„Něco je špatně. Jak může být tady." hlesne Sherlock nechápavě.

Znovu svou pozornost obrátím k obrazovce, na které je napsaná tato adresa – 221B Baker Street.

„To je blbost. Ten telefon tady být nemůže." řeknu a nechápavě se rozhlédnu.

„Telefon?" nechápe Lestrade.

„Telefon Jennifer Wilsonové. Má ho u sebe vrah, ale telefon ukazuje tuto adresu." zamumlám.

„Buďte všichni zticha!" zařve Sherlock. „Všichni zticha, nemluvit, nehýbat, nedýchat! Andersone, ty se radši otoč."

„Cože?" naježí se Anderson.

„Poslechněte ho"! Křikne na něj Lestrade.

Udiveně pozoruju Sherlocka, který stojí na místě, oči pevně zavřené, ruce zvednuté. Gestikuluje, jako by si před obličejem posunoval různé předměty.

„Sherlocku, je tu ten taxík." ozve se zpoza dveří nesmělý hlas.

„Paní Hudsonová!" zahromuje Sherlock, ale hned se zarazí a otevře oči. „Oh! Musím jít!" vyhrkne, sebere ze dveří kabát a zmizí.

„Sherlocku!" vyrazím za ním, ale odpovědi mi je jen dupot a prásknutí hlavního vchodu. Udiveně se podívám na paní Hudsonovou, která stojí na vrcholu schodiště, přitisknutá zády ke zdi, jak se vyhýbala běžícímu Sherlockovi.

„Jste v pořádku?" zeptám se jí ustaraně. :Možná byste si měla na chvíli sednout."

„Budu v pořádku, Johne, děkuji." vydechne paní Hudsonová trochu nejistě a vydá se do svého bytu.

„Pane, Sherlock spolupracovat nebude a my tady plýtváme časem." ozve se Donovanová nespokojeně. „Měli bysme dělat jiný věci než tohle."

„Skvělé." povzdechne si Lestrade unaveně. „Sberte ten kufr a jdeme. Tady jsme skončili!" houkne na své lidi a vydá se pryč.

„To je všechno?" zeptám se trošku nedůtklivě.

„Snad nechcete, abychom pokračovali v prohlídce." zvedne Lestrade udiveně obočí.

„Ani trochu."

Vrátím se do obýváku a pozoruju policisty, kteří pomalu opouštějí zpřeházenou místnost. Sednu si do jednoho z křesel a promnu si obličej. Jak ten telefon může být tady? To je – nemožné. Psal jsem na něj zprávu a vrah mi volal zpátky, takže pokud to nebyla paní Hudsonová, o čemž silně pochybuji, tak někde nastala chyba. Znovu se zvednu a přejdu k Sherlockovu notebooku, ale místo téhle adresy na obrazovce obíhají hodiny.

„Vyhledává?" hlesnu udiveně. Telefon je v pohybu. Pokud tady byl telefon, byl tady i vrah. Pokud Sherlock zmizel, znamená to, že mu to došlo rychleji než mně. To není nic překvapivého. Pokud je telfon v pohybu, je v pohybu i vrah a Sherlock mu je v patách. Až se zastaví, budu vědět, kde ty dva hledat.


	6. Chapter 6

**John**

Ve škole jsem měl strávit jenom tři hodiny, ale stejně jsem nebyl schopný se soustředit. Celou dobu jsem si hrál s telefonem a čekal. Na od Sherlocka nebo na telefonát od vraha Jennifer Wilsonové, ale nic z toho se nestalo, což mě, přiznávám, trochu zklamalo. Sotva profesor ukončil hodinu, varyzil jsem ze školy a vydal se na Baker Street. Musel jsem se držet, abych neběžel. Tolik zajímavých a šílených věcí, co se mi stalo poslední dva dny, jsem nezažil za celý život. A musím říct, že jsem si je všechny užil. Cest ami netrvala dlouho.

Před 221B stály policejní auta, což mě trochu překvapilo. Zabouchal jsem na dveře a vešel dovnitř.

„Johne, co tady děláte?" zeptá se mě paní Hudsonová udiveně. „Teď není vhodná doba, abyste-"

„Přišel jsem az Sherlockem." řeknu na vysvětlenou a nechápavě se na ni podívám.

„Víte u Sherlocka je teď policie." řekne paní Hudsonová nešťastně,ale mávne rukou ke schodišti.

Rychle vyrazím vzhůru. Byt je plný policistů, kteří prohledávájí každou krabici a polici, na kterou narazí. Naštvaný Sherlock stojí uprostřed obýváku a hádá se s Ledtradem.

„Nemáš právo zadržovat důkazy!" huláká zrovna Lestrade když otevřu dveře.

„Co se tady děje?" zeptám se nechápavě.

„Protidrogová razie." ušklíbne se Sherlock znechuceně.

„Já myslel, že jste do vražd." zamračím se na Lestrada a přejdu k nim.

„Tohle jsou dobrovolníci." máchne Lestrade rukou k policistům. „Všichni, která Sherlock tenhle týden naštval. Doufají, že najdou něco, čím mu zatnou tipec."

„Copak vám Sherlock přijde jako fetka?" zeptám se nevěřícně. „Myslel jsem, že hledáte vraha." mávnu rukama.

„A náš psychopat řekl, že vrah je ten, kdo má u sebe kufr Jennifer Wilsonové." vykoukne z kuchyně Anderson.

„Nejsem psychopat. Jsem vysoko funkční sociopat, najdi si to na internetu, pokud nevíš, co to znamená.!" štěkne na něj Sherlock vztekle.

Jen si povzdechnu a promnu si obličej.

„Našli jste aspoň Rachel?" zeptá se Sherlock ledovým hlasem.

„Rachel je dcera Jennifer Wilsonové." řekne Lestrad klidně.

„Kde je? Chci ji vyslechnout!" vyhrkne Sherlock rozkazovačně.

„Rachel je mrtvá." zarazí ho Lestrade.

„Skvělé. Kdy, jak, okolnosti-" rozzáří se Sherlock.

Trochu divná reakce.

„Zemřela před čtrnácti lety během porodu."

Sherlock se udiveně zamračí.

„Proč to teda vyryla do země?" zeptá se tiše.

„Víš, to lidi dělají, že si v posledních chvílích života vzpomenou na své milované." řekne Donovanová ledově.

„Na mrtvé dítě po čtrnácti letech?" prohodí Sherlock pochybovačně.

Všichni včetně mě se na něj nechápavě podívají.

„Špatné reakce?" podívá se mě Sherlock nejistě.

„Jo, tak nějak." přikývnu. Začínám chápat toho sociopata.

„To jsou věci, které ty nepochopíš, pošuku." ušklíbne se Donovanová pohrdavě.

„Ta žena umírala a vlastními nehty ryla do dřevěné podlahy slovo Rachel." řekne Sherlock a vztekle se na Donovanovou dívá. „Polámala si všechny nehty, zranila se do krve. Bolelo to. Kdyby vzpomínala na svou dceru, proč by si při tom tak bolestivě ubližovala? Slovo Rachel je něco důležitějšího." Sherlock začne nejistě přecházet po místnosti.

„Buďte všichni ztichá! Snažím se přemýšlet, tak přestěňte rušit!" zařve na policisty a všichni ztuhnou na místě.

Nechápavě se podívám na Lestrada, ale ten jen zavrtí hlavou a přitiskne si ukazovák ke rtům, aby mi naznačil, že mám být potichu.

„Rachel není jméno." zamumle si Sherlock pro sebe. „Je to zpráva. Je to- oh." vydechne Sherlock překvapeně.

„Co?" vyhrknu udiveně dřív, než se stačím zarazit.

„Říkal jsem ti, že Jennifer Wilsonová musela mít nějaký chytrý telefon s internetem a GPS lokátorem. Ten se dá aktivovat z jakéhokoliv počítače, stačí mít přístupov jméno a heslo." povídá Sherlock nadšeně zatímco z bordelu na stole vytahuje svůj notebook. „Johne, přihlašovací jméno bude její mail. Má ho napsaný na cedulce na kufru." mávne rukou ke kufru.

„A vy buďte zticha!" zařve vztekle na policisty, kteří chtěli pokračovat v prohlídce.

Jen kývne na souhlas a seberu kufr policistovi, který ho drží.

„ .uk." přečtu a Sherlock to hned zadá do počítače.

„Sherlocku." ozve se od dveří paní Hudsonová.

„Teď ne, paní Hudsonová." řekne Sherlock varovně. Zní to skoro výhružně.

Přejdu k němu a přes rameno se koukám na obrazovku, kde obíhající hodiny oznamují, že vyhledávájí signál. Všichni policisté v místnosti jen stojí a pozorují Sherlocka.

„Ale máte tu taxík, Sherlocku."

„Žádný nechci." štěkne Sherlock vztekle. „Buďte zticha!"

„Ale ten taxík-" zopakuje paní Hudsonová.

„Nechci ho, tak ať vypadne!" zařve Sherlock naštvaně a hodí po dveřích noviny, které leží vedle notebooku.

„Sherlocku!" vykřikne paní Hudosnová pohoršeně a odběhne.

„Tos přehnal." řeknu naštvaně. Chytnu Sherlocka za rameno a otočím ho čelem k sobě.

„Padej se jí omluvit."

„Je to moje domácí, můžu se k ní chovat, jak chci!" štěkne Sherlock naštvaně.

„Je to naše domácí a ty se k ní budeš chovat slušně!" odseknu mu stejným tónem. Vztekle na sebe hledíme a čekáme, kdo první uhne pohledem. Tiché cinknutí nás upozorní, že se počítač propojikl s GPS lokátorem v mobilu. Okamžitě se oba podíváme na obrazovku, po hádce najednou není ani památky. A teprve v tu chvíli mi došlo, že kolem nás vlaádne hluboké ticho. Všichni policisté na nás ohromeně hledí a to včetně Lestrada, Andersona a Donovanové.

„Něco je špatně. Jak může být tady." hlesne Sherlock nechápavě.

Znovu svou pozornost obrátím k obrazovce, na které je napsaná tato adresa – 221B Baker Street.

„To je blbost. Ten telefon tady být nemůže." řeknu a nechápavě se rozhlédnu.

„Telefon?" nechápe Lestrade.

„Telefon Jennifer Wilsonové. Má ho u sebe vrah, ale telefon ukazuje tuto adresu." zamumlám.

„Buďte všichni zticha!" zařve Sherlock. „Všichni zticha, nemluvit, nehýbat, nedýchat! Andersone, ty se radši otoč."

„Cože?" naježí se Anderson.

„Poslechněte ho"! Křikne na něj Lestrade.

Udiveně pozoruju Sherlocka, který stojí na místě, oči pevně zavřené, ruce zvednuté. Gestikuluje, jako by si před obličejem posunoval různé předměty.

„Sherlocku, je tu ten taxík." ozve se zpoza dveří nesmělý hlas.

„Paní Hudsonová!" zahromuje Sherlock, ale hned se zarazí a otevře oči. „Oh! Musím jít!" vyhrkne, sebere ze dveří kabát a zmizí.

„Sherlocku!" vyrazím za ním, ale odpovědi mi je jen dupot a prásknutí hlavního vchodu. Udiveně se podívám na paní Hudsonovou, která stojí na vrcholu schodiště, přitisknutá zády ke zdi, jak se vyhýbala běžícímu Sherlockovi.

„Jste v pořádku?" zeptám se jí ustaraně. :Možná byste si měla na chvíli sednout."

„Budu v pořádku, Johne, děkuji." vydechne paní Hudsonová trochu nejistě a vydá se do svého bytu.

„Pane, Sherlock spolupracovat nebude a my tady plýtváme časem." ozve se Donovanová nespokojeně. „Měli bysme dělat jiný věci než tohle."

„Skvělé." povzdechne si Lestrade unaveně. „Sberte ten kufr a jdeme. Tady jsme skončili!" houkne na své lidi a vydá se pryč.

„To je všechno?" zeptám se trošku nedůtklivě.

„Snad nechcete, abychom pokračovali v prohlídce." zvedne Lestrade udiveně obočí.

„Ani trochu."

Vrátím se do obýváku a pozoruju policisty, kteří pomalu opouštějí zpřeházenou místnost. Sednu si do jednoho z křesel a promnu si obličej. Jak ten telefon může být tady? To je – nemožné. Psal jsem na něj zprávu a vrah mi volal zpátky, takže pokud to nebyla paní Hudsonová, o čemž silně pochybuji, tak někde nastala chyba. Znovu se zvednu a přejdu k Sherlockovu notebooku, ale místo téhle adresy na obrazovce obíhají hodiny.

„Vyhledává?" hlesnu udiveně. Telefon je v pohybu. Pokud tady byl telefon, byl tady i vrah. Pokud Sherlock zmizel, znamená to, že mu to došlo rychleji než mně. To není nic překvapivého. Pokud je telfon v pohybu, je v pohybu i vrah a Sherlock mu je v patách. Až se zastaví, budu vědět, kde ty dva hledat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sherlock**

Lovec v davu, ten, kterému věříme, i když ho neznáme. Taxikář. Musím být opravdu tupý, že mi to nedošlo dřív. Vždyť jsem ho dneska ráno dohnal a zase jsem ho nechal jít. Taxík odbočí do boční ulice a zastaví před sešlou budovou.

„Jsme tady." pousměje se starý muž do zpětného zrcádka a vystoupí. Otevře zadní dveře a podívá se na mě.

„Ty ostatní jsem musel nutit, ale vy určitě půjdete dobrovolně, že?"

Pousměju se. Dobrovolně jsem nastoupil do auta masového vraha, tak proč bych se teď bránil? Vystoupím z auta a upravím si kabát.

„Na muže, který brzy zemře, se tváříte dost sebevědomě." pousměje se taxikář. „Nedoufáte snad, že se objeví nějaký deus ex machina?"

„Tomu vy věříte?" zvednu udiveně obočí.

Taxikář se usměje a pokyne mi rukou k domu.

„Víte, jako taxokář člověk pozná spoustu míst, kde nebude rušen. A taxikáři každý věří, aniž by si ho všímal. Jen zadní strana hlavy za volantem. Divím se, že mezi námi není víc vrahů."

Vejdu s mužem do domu a nechám se zavést do jednoho ze dvou křídel úzké budovy ve tvaru U. Vím, kde jsme a vím, že tady nás doopravdy nikdo hledal nebude. Ale to nevadí. Konečně se dovím, jak zabil ty čtyři lidi.

Projdeme dlouhou chodbou až do jesné místnosti, kde krom starého stolu nic není. Venku je sice světlo, ale dovnitř ho moc neproniká. Taxikář vypadá připraveně, protože z kapsy svítilnu, postaví ji na stůl a zapne ji.

„To abyste si nemohl stěžovat na nefér podmínky hry, pane Holomesi." pousměje se starý.

„Všechny oběti jste si vybral náhodně, ale pro mě jste si přijel do domu plného policistů. Nebyl to trochu risk?" zeptám se ho.

„Tomu vy říkáte risk?" ušklíbne se taxikář pohrdavě. „Tomudle říkám risk já." Vytáhne z levé kapsy malou skleněnou lahvičku a postaví ji na stůl. Je z ní jen jedna nic neříkající kapsle. Přeletím pohledem z lahvičky na taxikáře.

„Tohle mám rád." usměje se taxikář natěšeně. „Tuhle chvíli, kdy to vůbec nechápete. Ale pochopíte. Stačí, abych udělal tohle."

sáhne do kapsy napravo a vytáhne identickou lahvičku, kterou postaví vedle té první. Skvělé, takže hra na výběr. To mě má ohromit?

„Bude se vám to líbit." usměje se taxikář a mého znuděného výrazu si nevšímá. „Podle toho, co říkal, taks e vám to bude náramě líbit."

Teď mě zaujal.

„Kdo co říkal?" zeptám se ho.

„Jeden váš fanoušek."

„Mám fanouška? Koho by zajímalo, co dělám?"

„Ale pane Holmesi, nebuďte tak skromný."

Musím se pousmát.

„Věřte mi, že skromnost je ta poslední vlastnost, které se u sebe obávám."

Takže mám fanouška. Spolčený s vrahem, nejspíše další zločinec a chytřejší než tenhle. To vypadá zajímavě. Dokonce víc než zajímavě.

„Budete hrát, pane Holmesi?" zeptá se taxikář. Je celý natěšený na tu svou hru.

„Je to jednoduché. Jedna lahvička je špatná a zabije vás, druhá dobrá a přežijete. Vy si vyberete, kterou si vezmete, nebudu vám v ničem bránit."

„A proč bych to dělal?" zeptám se znuděně. „Je to jen hra o náhodě, šance je 50:50."

„Není to náhoda. Je to hra. Hrál jsem čtyřikrát a vždycky jsem ji vyhrál, pane Holmesi." Oči tomu chlápkovi svítí jako bláznovi. „Nejlepší totiž je, že ať si vyberete kteroukoliv lahvičku, já si vezme tu druhou. A ty kapsle sníme společně, oba nazaráz."

„Zahráváte si se štěstím?" zeptám se ho, očividně ho to trochu naštvalo, protože nadšený úsměv vystřídali vztekle sevřené rty.

„Tohle není štěstí. Ani náhoda. Jsou to šachy a tohle je můj tah." chytne lahvičku z pravé kapsy a posune ji blíž ke mně. „Co myslíte? Je to blaf? Dvojitý blaf? Nebo dokonce trojitý? Já svůj tah provedl, teď jste na řadě vy."

Chce, abych se zapojil? Tak fajn.

„Za uchem máte zbytek pěny, nikdo vás na ni neupozornil, takže žijete sám. V autě máte fotku dětí, ale matka je odstřežená. Neumřela, odešla a děti vzala sebou. To musí bolet, když je máte rád. Fotka je stará, rámeček nový, jediná památka na děti, dlouho jste je neviděl, matka to nechce dovolit." Mužův nenávistný pohled je dostatečný důkaz o tom, že mám pravdu. „Oblečení je vyprané, vyžehlené, ale tři roky staré, takže o sebe dbáte, ale neplánujete si budoucnost. Pokoušíte s eo sebevraždu hraním her s jedem. Před třemi roky vám to řekli, že?" okamžitý nápad musí mít nějakou nemoc.

„Řekli co?" zeptá se taxikář a zkouší potlačit vlastní emoce.

„Že jste chodíci mrtvola." pokrčím rameny.

Uchechtne se, nikdy by ho nenapadlo, že na to přijdu.

„Aneurysma. Přímo tady." zaťuká si prstem na temeno. „Každou chvíli můžu umřít."

Pokrčím rameny, tohle mě nezajímá. Chci vědět, proč zabíji ty lidi.

„Hořkost z toho, že umíráte, by vás nedomutila jen tak začít zabíjet, jinak byste to dělal už dávno." zamumlu. Že by ty děti?

„Láska je mnohem mocnější motivace než nenávist, že?"

„Jako taxikář si moc nevyděláte. Rozhodně ne nic, co by vašim dětem zajistilo budoucnost." řekne taxikář sklesle.

„Vraždy ale také moc nevynáší." namítnu.

„Divil byste se." pousměje se taxikář. „Za každou mrtvolu, kterou po sobě nechám, dostanou mé děti po mé smrti peníze."

„Kdo by financoval masového vraha?" zeptám se nechápavě.

„Třeba někdo, kdo se nudí." řekne taxikář. „Někdo, kdo je fanouškem Sherlocka Holmese. Mimochodem vaše stránky se mu také líbí."

„Komu?" zeptám se trochu netrpělivě. Zločinec inteligentní a bohatý. Skrytý ve stínu. Kdo ej to?

„Jeho jméno se neříká." zavrtí muž hlavou. „A teď, pane Holmesi, kterou lahvičku si vyberete?"

„Myslím, že žádnou." prohlásím s klidem.

V jeho tváři se nehne ani sval, když sáhne do bundy a vytáhne zbraň. I v tomhle mizerném osvětlení poznám, že je falešná.

„Chcete raději kulku? Vyberte si."

„Takhle jste je donutil? Nudné." odfrknu si znechuceně. „Ale jak chcete. Beru kulku."

„Jste si jistý?" zeptá se taxikář. Varovně. „I ty lahvičky vám nabizejí větší šanci."

„Kulku a nezdržujte." mávnu rukou.

Taxikář se pousměje. Došlo mu, že to vím. Zmáčkne spoušť a z hlavně pistole vyrazí drobný plamínek.

„Ostatní to nepoznali." prohodí a schová zbraň do kapsy.

„Očividně." řeknu s klidem. „Budu se těšit u soudu. Díky za přiznání." Vyrazím k východu a taxikář zůstane stát na místě.

„Přišel jste na to?" zeptá se, když otevírám dveře. „Přišel jste na to, která je správná?"

„Samozřejmě." ušklíbnu se.

„Tak ukažte." mávne taxikář rukou ke stolu. „Rád bych věděl, jestli jsem porazil Sherlocka Holmese."

**John**

„Tady mi zastavte." řeknu taxikáři a zavřu notebook. Podle GPS v mobilu Jannifer Wilsonové by právě tady měl být vrah. V opuštěném starém domě, před kterým stojí prázdné taxi. Zaplatím a vystoupím.

Taxi. Je možné, že je to náhoda nebo sem vrah přijel taxíkem se stejným číslem jako ten, co jsme ho ráno honili? Na Sherlocka před Baker Street čekal taxík.

„Ježiši." hlesnu, když mi to dojde. Taxikář. Ne pasažér, to taxikář na nás čekal před restourací! A pak si na Sherlocka počkal před domem a odvezl ho sem. Ale Sherlock to musel vědět, že je to on, tak přoč do toho taxíku nastoupil? Musel vědět, že je řidič vrah, stačilo jen zazvonit na domovní zvonek, zavolat do chodby a hned by všude bylo plno policistů. Možná ho taxikář nutil. No, rozhodně ho zatáhl do tohodle baráku.

Vytáhnu telefon a podívám se na prázdný displej. Cestou jsem se třikrát pokoušel dovolat Lestradovi, ale na New Scotland Yardu byli schopní jen slílit, že mu vyřídí vzkaz. Snad se sem dostane dřív, než nás ten taxikář povraždí. Vrátím telefon do kapsy a schovám notebook do batohu.

Dům není nijak zabezpečený, takže nemám problemy se dostat dovnitř. Ze zšeřelé vstupní haly vedou další dvoje dveře, každé na jednu stranu.

„Sakra." Na kterou stranu šli? Nerozhodně se rozhlédnu a nakonec se vydám vlevo. Cestou nahlížím do každých dveří, na které narazím, ale nikde není ani stopa po Sherlockovi a taxikáři. Krom mých kroků je všude hrobové ticho. Na okamžik se zastavím a rukou zašmátrám v batohu.

Po tátovi jsem podědil i něco jiného než tenhle bágl. Jeho zbraň jsem doma sebral už dávno, ne kvůli tomu, abych s ní mohl machrovat, ale proto, že máma byla až příliš ochotná ji po tátovi smrti obrátit proti sobě. Byla to otázka bezpečnosti, stejně jako to, že ji pořád nosím sebou. Takovédle věci se nesmí nechat nikde válet. Ani doma ani na pokoji plného věčně nalitých studentů. A teď se mi porpvé bude hodit. Strčím si pistol do kapsy od bundy a znovu vyrazím vpřed. Sherlock a vrah tu někde musí být.

Proběhnu chodbou až skoro na konec, když v jedné místnosti uvidím světlo. Rychle se rozběhnu tím směrem.

„Do prdele." zanadávám.

Místnost je úplně prázdná, není v ní ani nábytek, natož dva muži. Ti totiž stojí v místnosti v protějším křídle. Vzdušnou čarou je to dvacet metrů, ale v reálu bych musel oběhnout celý tenhle nemožně stavěný dům. Ve světle lampy vidím Sherlockova záda a starého staromódně oblečeného muže. Chlápek se potěšeně usmívá, zatímco si Sherlock proti světlu prohlíží jakousi malou lahvičku.

„Sherlocku." zamumlu ustaraně a přejdu k oknu.

V lahvičce by mohlo být cokoliv, ale jsem si jistý, že je to ten samý jed, který snědli ti čtyři před tím.

„Co to tam děláš?"

K mému naprostému šoku Sherlock lahvičku otevře a vytáhne z ní jakousi kapsli.

Přece tu kapsli nachce sníst? Copak se úplně zbláznil?

Sherlock drží kapsli v jedné ruce a nehýbe se. Starý taxikář začne něco říkat a dost škodolibě se u toho usmívá. Ať už říkal cokoliv, Sherlocka to muselo přesvědčit, aby tu kapsli snědl.

„Do prdele." Vytáhnu pistoli a zamířím s ní na starého muže. Co to sakra dělám? Chci zabít chlapa, co stojí skoro v zákrytu se Sherlockem? Můžu trefit i jeho. A pak jít sedět.

„Sakra, Sherlocku, zahoď to." zašeptám prosebně.

Místo toho si Sherlock chce strčit kapsli do pusy.

Domem se rozlehne ohlušující zvuk výstřelu a třesk skla.

„Do prdele." hlesnu a rozběhnu se pryč.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mycroft**

Vystoupím z vozu, který zaparkoval kus od policejní pásky.

Můj drahý bratříček s ovázanou paží sedí v sanitce a jeden ze zdravotníků mu kolem ramen dává zářivé oranžovou deku. Sherlock ji okamžitě shodí a začne si oblíkat kabát. Na traumatizovaného člověka zrovna nevypadá. Přijde k němu Greg Lestrade a začne se s ním o něčem dohadovat.

Mezi domem a auty pobíhá spousta policistů a u policejní pásky stojí jako kůl v plotě zmrzlý John Watson a pokukuje po Sherlockovi. Je trochu bledý ve tváři a vypadá dost nervózně. Že by měl o mého drahého bratra strach?

„No tak!" rozkřikne se Sherlock tak hlasitě, že ho jde slyšet až ke mně. Hodí do samitky deku, odsekne cosi Gregovi a vyrazí pryč z místa činu. U policejní pásky se k němu připojí John Watson se svým nejistým a trochu lírtostivým výrazem.

Že by se ti dva stali přáteli? To slovo je v souvislosti se Sherlockem skoro až nepatřičné.

Nevím, co si ti dva řekli, ale Johnův výraz přešel z úzkosti do pobavení. Tedy až do chvíle, kdy se podíval na mě. Sherlockovi stačil jediný pohled, aby se zatvářil otráveně, nicméně i tak oba pokračují mým směrem.

Skloním hlavu a nasadím vážný výraz. Při pohledu na ty dva se musím pobaveně usmívat, což v rozhovoru s mým bratrem není nejlepší nápad. Zahoupu deštníkem a vyjdu jim pár kroků naproti.

„Sherlocku." oslovím bratra. „Vidím, že jsi vyřešil další vraždu."

„Co chceš, Mycrofte?" zeptá se Sherlock netrpělivě.

John stojí vedle něj a kmitá očima mezi námi.

„Jen se chci ujistit, že jsi v pořádku." prohodím. „Slyšel jsem, že jsi byl raněn. Máti si o tebe dělá starosti."

„Nemusela by, kdybys jí nic neřekl." odsekne Sherlock.

„Počkat." vstoupí John do rozhovoru. „Máti? Kdo-"

„Johne, tohle je můj bratr Mycroft Holmes. Pracuje na ministerstvu a věřím, že to v nejbližší době dotáhne na rádoby nízkou nic neříkající pozici, že bratříčku?" ušklíbne se Sherlock trochu posměšně, ale hned zvážní. „Jak jsi již byl informován, jsem raněn, takže musím jít odpočívat. Sbohem, Mycrofte. Zkus nic nepodělat, než dorazím domů. Nesnáším zácpy." Na ta slova Sherlock vyrazí pryč.

John kmitne zmateným pohledem mezi Sherlockem a mnou, kývne mi na pozdrav a vydá se za bratrem.

V kapse mi zabrní telefon.

Co ty na místě činu? GL

Trochu se pousměju.

Ujišťuju se, že je Sherlock v pořádku. MH

„Pane, volali z ministerstva." oznámí mi Athéna, která právě vystoupila z vozu a s trochu znuděným výrazem cosi píše do mobilu.

Je v pořádku jako obvykle. Jeho spolubydlící, ale zastřelil masového vraha. GL

Přeletím pohledem mezi dvojicí mužů mizející v zatáčce a domem, před kterým pobíhají policisté. Inspektor stojí u jednoho vozu, ruce v kapsách a dívá se na mě. Pousměju se.

„Půjdeme." řeknu asistentce a oba nastoupíme.

To se dá ututlat. MH

Chceš ho krýt? GL

Člověka, který je po dvou dnech s mým bratrem ochotný s ním bydlet a nezabít ho? Samozřejmě. MH

Nesnáším papírování, ale dobrá pro tentokrát. GL

Děkuji a slibiji satisfakci. MH

S mírným úsměvem schovám telefon do kapsy. Takže John Watson je ochotný pro Sherlocka i střílet lidi? Ovšem moc dobrou mušku nemá, měl by trochu trénovat. Ale raději ne na živých terčích.

**John**

Taxík nás vysadí na Baker Street a tentokrát je to Sherlock, kdo platí.

„Začíná sněžit." prohodím, když vidím velké vločky, které se ve světle pouičních lamp pomalu snáší k zemi.

„Hm." hlesne Sherlock, krátce se podívá k nebi a vyrazí do domu. „Mimochodem, doufám, že jsi v tom domě na nic nesahal. Nerad bych, aby tady Lestrade udělal v noci razii, protože našel tvoje otisky." prohodí Sherlock cestou do schodů.

„Nechápu, o čem to mluvíš." řeknu s klidem a snažím se nezačít smát.

„A taky bys měl víc trénovat, ať mě příště netrefíš. Je to sice jen škrábnutí, ale stejně." poplácá se Sherlock po raněné paži.

Pravda jeho jsem neměl v plánu trefit. A původně jsem nechtěl zastřelit ani toho taxikáře.

„Paní Hudsonová!" zavolá Sherlock ze schodů. „John se k nám stěhuje!"

Z bytu v přízemí vyjde paní Hudsonová.

„Opravdu?" řekne domácí překvapeně a vesele se na mě usměje. „Jsem velice ráda, že tady zůstanete, Johne. Když chvilku počkáte, trochu vám pouklízím v ložnici, je tam trošku nepořádek."

„To nevadí, paní Hudsonová. Stejně tady nemám žádné věci. Nastěhuju se až zítra." řeknu chlácholivě.

„No dobrá. Budu se těšit." pousměje se paní Hudsonová a vrátí se do svého bytu. Na Sherlocka se a ni nepodívá.

„Sherlocku." řeknu varovně, když chce detektiv pokračovat do patra.

„Copak?" obrátí se na mě Sherlock zvědavě.

Kývnu hlavou ke dveřím, za kterými zmizela paní Hudosnová, ale tento náznak nestačil, aby Sherlockovi došlo, co po něm chci.

„Běž se jí omluvit." řeknu trochu rozkazovačně.

„Za co?" nechápe Sherlock.

„Děláš si srandu?" zamračíms e nevěřícně. „Padej se jí omluvit, nebo seš další zastřelenej." ukážu rukou ke dveřím a vyrazím po schodech vzhůru.

„To bys se svými morálními zásadami neudělal." prohodí Sherlock s železnou jistotou v hlase, ale stejně se pomalu vydá dolů.

„Paní Hudsonová," řekne Sherlock, když zaťuká na dveře.

Jen se pousměju a vejdu do obýváku. Vytáhnu z batohu Sherlockův notebook a položím ho na stůl. Tak tohle teď bude můj nový domov? Vůbec nevypadá špatně. A o zábavu je tady postaráno. Trochu se uchechtnu a zase si batoh nasadím na záda. A to jsem sháněl podnájem, abych měl klid na učení.

Seběhnu schody, kde se právě trochu zrudlá paní Hudsonová loučí se Sherlockem.

„Už půjdu." oznámím jim s drobným úsměvem.

„Už?" diví se paní Hudsonová.

„Musím si sbalit, ale nebojte zítra mě tu máte zase."

„V kolik dorazíš?" zaptá se Sherlock zvědavě.

„Vyučování mi končí až ve čtyři." řeknu trochu zamyšleně. Potom ještě musím zpátky na ubytovnu.

„Asi v pět." usoudím.

„Housle." řekne Sherlock najednou. „Máš proti nim něco?"

„Ne." řeknu překvapeně. „Hraješ na ně?"

„Občas. Když potřebuju přemýšlet." připustí Sherlock.

„Proti houslím nic nemám." pousměju se. „Nashledanou, paní Hudosnová." rozloučím se se svou novou domácí.

„Čau." kývnu hlavou na Sherlocka a vyrazím na ubytovnu. Venku už docela obstojně sněží a sníh má tendence se držet. V Londýně sněhová pokrývka nikdy moc dlouho nevydrží, ale to nevadí. Vesele se zašklebím a pokračuju v cestě.


End file.
